Ebony
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Kagome is after some fur traders for kidnapping Shippo and turning her into a kitsune.They surround her at a stream where Youko and co. and oc save her and Shippo from being the newest pelts. new journey ahead of her. OC kagome?Youko?Kuronue many suitors
1. Chapter 1

Okay i know i shouldn't have but i am putting up another story cuz i got tons of ideas typed up like this one and i'm uncertain if i should continue this. If you don't reply to this story, you only need to say continue, then it will lessen your chances to seeing more than two or three chapters. I will hopefully be continueing with my other stories and if the wait on this story bugs ya then i suggest my other stories. With youko, kurama, and kagome. But make sure you read the series i had started.

SUMMARY: Kagome is chasing down some traders/hunters that have kidnapped Shippo as bait to wear her down. They have turned Kagome into a kitsune which leads to future problems and suitors. Youko and co. come across her in the past and save her from capture knowing the would have skinned her alive and possibly Shippo. Kagome wakes up and runs away with Shippo but Youko retrieves and leaves letting her know if she wants to get Shippo back she has to do it her self. Kagome is now trying to get a hold of her powers and survive SUMMARY my own characters included.

The crisp night air of spring made Youko feel exhilarated as he ran through the forest that fated night. He caught scent on the wind that caused him stop and show his eyes widen and sparkle in curiosity. 'I thought the clan of the black furs had gone south a while back..' he thought to himself. His curiosity getting better of him as he noted blood on the wind that carried the alluring scent of those who caught his interest in that moment. As he silently and quickly crept through the forest he came upon a scene that rose his blood and turned his stomach in disgust.

A female lay slumped forward on the ground, an internal battle for dominance over blood was taking place. Her black kitsune ears slightly twitched with the passing breeze as it carried on, ruffling through her black tail as her form and the wide stream were bathed in moonlight.

The scene would have been peaceful had it not been for the dry blood on the black fabric she wore to possibly cloak herself and hide her body from prying eyes. The cloth was simply that. Nothing special. It served its purpose helping her to blend in with the darkness and cover her intimate body parts.

Soon a group of demons seemingly tracked her to that spot and a round of cheers were let out as they boasted about their prey. A discussion soon joined in as they reflected on their prey.

"Boss we finally get 'er worn out! The lassy won't be putting up a fight with 'er flashy powers, eh?" A seemingly drunken Irish accented man had remarked.

"The bitch will pay us handsomely with such rarity of her class." The snide remark made by another.

"Hn. We were lucky her stamina and adrenaline had finally worn off. The clashing powers seemed to her aid her more than it did us." The boss remarked while switching his monotone voice to one of praise as he patted another demon on the back with a smirk. "We wouldn't be here if it were not for you. Your skill in the field of changing another species is doing malicious wonders. We would still be tracking that clan down or bringing in lesser furs and leathers had it not been for our paths crossing. I can't believe we snagged this vixen without turning to ash."

Youko quickly began adding up the pieces to this puzzle and with how freely they talked, he knew he would soon be relieved of the mystifying answers surrounding this scene and the confusing human scent.

The Boss began to bend down to grab hold of his prize when an invisible force repelled him. One of his men widened his eyes as he took note of the jewel's glow around her neck as it pulsed in time with the repelling of the barrier.

"Boss, its her." His vague statement got all eyes on him as he slightly fidgeted under all the gazes and rubbed that back of his head. "She is the guardian miko of the infamous jewel. She wears it around her neck. I don't think we should mess with this one. She was made special by the Kami's and they favor her highly. Suppose something happened if .."

"Stop your paranoid pestering." He responded as he tried to break into the barrier with a grin on his face as he looked at the back form of the female and then the innocent jewel lay on the dirt attached to a chain around her neck. His grin soon showed frustration as he could not get past the barrier and also realized it is by the jewels doing. "Its like that damn jewel has a mind of its own." He muttered offhandedly, more to himself than others.

He became quite agitated until the squirming in a pouch left abandoned on the ground had placed the malicious glint back in place. Another demon snatched a kit from the sack that looked at them all quite wearily and gasped upon recognizing the miko turned kitsune, unconscious on the ground. They could easily see the panic in his young eyes. The demon shook him roughly while he pulled a blade out.

The boss gazed back at the miko-kitsune. "Miko, Jewel, whoever the fuck you are. I suggest you go into your more animalistic form and drop the barrier unless you care not for the kit you are to protect."

The paranoid demon gazed worriedly at his boss. "Boss, the kit is similar to a son attachment to the miko. The rumors speak of how selfless she is for the kit. She gets power from the jewel since the spider's demise. Lets forget she exists and get easier prey, she could easily purify us!"

"No kidding!" Another demon spat out with venom heavily lasing his sarcasm as he stood there bandaged and badly burnt as he glared daggers at the miko. "I was more than 6 feet away from that arrow! I'm almost burnt to a crisp here!"

They shook the kit violently and he yelped in protest to the action. Kagome's eyes fluttered as the jewel calmed down. "Kagome don't listen, forget about me, don't do anything!" Kagome the woman was now identified as, had let her eyes adjust as she got up confusedly and stiffly. Still somewhat on her side and steadying her self on her hands while her legs stayed tilted to the left. She soon realized she was tightly surrounded. She looked in horror as the kit was being threatened and treated rottenly.

Youko watched this intrigued. Never knowing a miko to take in an orphan cub. His anger rose seeing the orphan threatened repeatedly and watched them take actions but stopped himself from exposing his presence to the filth. His instincts told him to wait for the miko to make her move and so he did as he sunk his claws into the bark and absentmindedly noted his partner has arrived on the other side of the stream.

A demon pulled a sword in front of her to keep her from doing anything to further cause them injury but they plunged the dagger down on Shippo so she reacted by jumping, forgetting and not realizing entirely that a sword had cut through her side as she grabbed Shippo protected and cuddled him to her chest while still in motion and cringing as the dagger went through her left chest and the sword continued to carry through her back right through her stomach and abdominal. She gasped but looked down at the frightened Shippo. "Shippo you're not hurt are you?" He could barely shake his head no as he watched the shiny blade be pulled from her by his peripheral vision, as it was, his eyes were glued to Kagome's face.

Her face scrunched up in pain as she tried to smile reassuringly to the kit in her arms while both blades left her body. She was now on her stomach once again and heard and felt the anger from the demon to her left that is assumed to be the boss. He brought his whip down on the flesh of her backside.

"Bitch! Surrender yourself. We can still turn in the kits tail and feet. They are quite rare since you have both parents to go through instead of a fucking miko!"

Youko had seen enough and let his presence be known as he appeared out of the shadows while his partner stayed half in and half out of the shadows. The demons looked in some what of a shock at the silver kitsune. "You are trespassing. Leave now or forfeit your lives."

The demons angered by the intrusion but would be wishing to receive Youko's wrath lest they leave. They roughly grabbed the miko who eyes had begun to dim as blood met the ground.

"Leave the vixen and kit. Now." He understood now as to why the black furs hid themselves. The traders/hunters, were always after kitsune fur and the black furs were close to extinction. It explained the increase in slaughtering of mysterious kitsunes. He knew there couldn't be that many kitsunes in the area and tonight it answered all those puzzles.

"Shippo, must..find...kitsune..." She struggled to form a complete sentence as tremors shook her body but Shippo knew what she was trying get across to him. She spoke of this recently and he stubbornly stayed by her side though he knew it might not be best. Now, he would not accept losing her when she had been turned kitsune forcefully.

"No Kagome! I will not leave you! I lost both my parents already!" He openly sobbed. He spoke quieter at first, "Besides you're like a second mother to me Kagome. You took me in with open arms and never regretted that decision once," And then spoke dramatically stronger as his fear gripped him as he watched her body begin to change, "I can't lose you! You're all I have now! Don't leave me, I won't allow myself to lose another parent!"

Shippo watched fearfully and gripped Kagome from where he currently was held in her loving arms but that changed as she turned into her animalistic form and went into unconsciousness after a tear rolled down her cheek slightly.

Youko watched it all but turned his cold eyes on the intruders, as they foolishly did not leave. The boss went to defend himself if need be but was cut short of words as the blade of a scythe cleanly removed him from the vocal cords. The rest of them were dead not a minute later and blood traveled down the stream.

Shippo continued to try and wake up Kagome as the other males took care of the traders/hunters. Fear gripped Shippo as he is the last one standing. He knew the kitsune could see through his trickery and both are highly skilled. They would not take to being made fools. He heard the crunching of grass from behind him and could see another kitsune emerge from the shadows with silky, sandy-blonde hair along with smudges of a natural brown. The blonde held a certain orange tint while the hair was lightly streaked with gray. True to the name of Chilla/gray kitsunes, the male held metallic gray eyes, not silver. Silver is more like chrome while the metallic gray held many small specks of sparkles like silver glitter splattered across gray eyes.

Shippo couldn't tell if they are friend or foe as he bravely stood guard of Kagome's prone body. She is the same size as his father in this form and held 3 tails. Her black slick fur full of grime from the past harsh days. Her body still slightly shook while it tried to repair itself. Shippo knew he ran out of time as the demons began to approach him not giving him any clue to their emotion while he visibly shook but bravely continued to try and keep himself between Kagome and them.

The Chilla kitsune reached him and bent down lending a reassuring hand to the badly shaken kit. He caved in when the male's eyes had softened as they gazed at him. He tentatively took a step forward but jumped backwards, twirling around when he heard movement and stared openly as the silver kitsune gracefully picked up Kagome's body. He looked over his shoulder when a hand lightly touched his shoulder. He caved in once again and cried in the older kitsune's arms. He soon realized they are all moving quickly and the movements lulled him to sleep with quiet sniffles.

Kagome woke up in a dimly lit room but seeing things far better than a week before. She still ached a little and was a bit light headed as her sight adjusted quickly and she made to scan the room in a sitting position with a palm on her forehead hoping to relieve her self of the headache. Her eyes went to the figure in the corner that stared at her intently before realizing another in the door way. She stretched her senses out to find Shippo. Finding him only a few rooms down.

Kagome did not know what to think of this situation. Wasn't sure if they are traders or if they rescued them for some other reason. Nothing helped to tilt the scale in favor for one or the other. Kagome decided to make a quick escape with Shippo asap.

"We were beginning to wonder when you would allow your self to wake. You regained this body several hours ago vixen." The bat smirked at her from the doorway and shifted his posture a little to leaning in the doorway and regarding her curiously. The other began to get up to walk towards her and she didn't know what kind of demon he was but the feeling of being cornered increased and her heart raced in her chest. In a split second decision while the demon went to grab her, she ducked and quickly went by the two shocked demons and kicked the bat into the other demon and left to grab Shippo.

Shippo came out into the hall slightly and peered down the hall to see what the commotion is. His eyes widened as he watched Kagome kick the bat in his back and what sounded like him hitting another body. Kagome came running his direction and before he could blink, she had grabbed him without breaking her run, not wanting to waist a second.

She ran down hallway after hallway, following her nose to fresh air and avoiding where it seemed some demons had gathered to eat. She put her entire focus on getting out of this castle. Finally she spotted a door straight ahead of her that would lead her to a possible freedom but then it slid open to reveal a silver kitsune carrying his kill over the left shoulder and his eyes widened as she ran and didn't even break pace at seeing him and soon she whizzed by without a second glance.

He caught himself before he fell on the ground and watched a couple of his men try and stop with failure. He dropped his kill and took off after her as she scaled the walls and jumped to the other side and disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

Kagome was doing her best to avoid the beautiful plants, knowing that they held youki in them and not wanting to be the next unsuspecting victim. She ran with all her might to get away but unsure as to where they are and where exactly they could go from here and be safe from all the demons. She ran through streams and changed directions occasionally once they would get to any place with water. She jumped up to a tree and leaps to another but her landing didn't last as the branch of the other grabbed hold of her and seemingly came alive. She struggled to get free and soon found herself flying backwards at alarming rate and hit the trunk of the tree and branches quickly surrounded her and a vine slithered up and around her, holding her tight.

Youko looked at the scene and smirked as he came out of the shadows from her front right and watched her struggle to get free and even more so as he separated the kit from the vixen and her panic increasing.

Kagome sensed the youki and looked at the silver who stood there radiating smugness and then she noticed a wall behind him. "Your still not anywhere near from escaping. That wall is marks the end of my hideouts territory. I still rule over the land until you get out of this forest." He chuckled at the face she made and the glare she sent him. Her determination never left though.

He let the branches and vine drop her and he quickly closed the gap and signaled for his partner and second in command to leave with the kit while he distracted her. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to his chest and took in her scent. He whispered in her slightly twitching ear as his breath hit it lightly. "Its rude to leave vixen without explanation after we went to the hassle of saving your lives. If you want your kit back then i suggest you come and get him your self. Until then miko." And he left after crossing his wrists and letting a fog out and surrounding Kagome.

The blush on her cheeks from his close proximity was till there until she fumed about Shippo being a hostage. They knew she would come back for him but unless she can learn to use her demon abilities she won't be able to find the place nor would she be able to sneak in and out with out being detected.

Kagome left that spot and back tracked to the stream and sat on a boulder in thought as she tried to figure out her new powers. It wasn't until she swiped her hand through her hair in a sign of frustration that she discovered pebbles, no not pebbles but seeds. She regarded them curiously and focused the demon ki into a seed like she does her miko powers into her bow and arrows. She watched it grow into a small dark almost black tree with more seeds. She picked one and continued her analysis. She spent the night figuring out what these plants do and made sure to retract her ki and put them back into her hair.

By dawn the next day she knew them but not the names or how to effectively use them in battle. It wasn't until she was fishing that a demon had come across her path. It smelled the blood of the fish that she was stripping of bones while feeding the fire. It stood on two legs but still held animalistic features. The lizard hissed at her but she didn't give it the pleasure of her gaze and that angered it as she predicted.

It stupidly tried to swipe at her but the fish and her self were gone. She set the fish on stick and stuck them in the fire and stepped out of the way just in time to grab a burning log and jam it in the demons stomach before it could destroy her meal. It hissed , cussed and groaned in pain from the burns it now had.

"Leave." Kagome said and dropped the log in the fire, careful not to ruin her meal. She went through the night with a building frustration with the events that have occurred in the past several days. A thought struck her and she grabbed a seed and fed it her youki chucked it into the lizards skin and distracted the demon while waiting to see what the plant would do.

She noted his veins turned black and the white of his eyes grew smoky/cloudy like and soon the lizard grew irritated and went to move but was frozen in place. The pores in his skin began to open up and black blood poured out and he soon was covered in a black glaze and it solidified and he died a slow death.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Chapter 2

Days turned to nights and nights turned to days. Weeks flew by, turning into months. Rivers and streams were crossed and mountains were climbed. She traveled through the thickest jungles and dangerous forests but she never seemed to be strong enough to get past the power Youko had over the plants. He toyed with like she had no more power than an ant to a anteater.

Her frustration in her lack of progress soared high as her hopes of having Shippo back began diminishing. She would silently watch him play with the other children happily, but when she did it would only last for part of the day. A silent understanding that she can watch but not approach Shippo and the other children. It reassured her that Shippo is being taken care of and the constant thought of giving up began to eat at her more constantly as she continued to fail to retrieve him on several accounts.

She watched Shippo and Youko one day as he was being taught to harness his powers. Shippo constantly looked at the silver kitsune with such admiration. It was easy to see that the young fox looked up to him as his mentor. Kagome was struck with a regularly occurring memory.

FLASHBACK

"Shippo, can you come here please?" A demonic Kagome sat under a tree by a stream, looking worse for wear as her distress spoke out like a beacon, twitching at every sound.

Shippo hurriedly ran over and gave her a questioning look. "Yes?"

She nibbled on her bruised lip, a habit she had formed years ago that normally showed when she had to speak of something uncomfortable and serious. "My body may not last long even though my mortality is no more. Even though I am now a kitsune, I fear I am even less able to protect and raise you.."

Shippo attempted to interrupt but one look from Kagome had kept him quiet. It is obvious that even holding a conversation is getting hard. "We need to have a back-up route to ensure you are taken care of no matter the circumstances. I need to find a kitsune family that will be willing to take you in as their own and raise you if worse events come forth. We may have lost these hunters and fur traders for a short period but time is not on our side. I doubt they will give up after they have already gone through this much trouble and wouldn't want word getting out about the talent of that one demon in particular. You have to understand that this time we are entirely alone and have not cross paths with any humans. Wherever we are,.. its not home, its far away from there and we may not see it for a long time if ever again."

Shippo understood the predicament they are now facing but it doesn't mean he likes the choices or wants to accept the fact that worse has yet to come and he just might be separated from Kagome entirely and it would most likely happen very soon.

END FLASHBACK

She didn't want to give up but she had decided that if worse comes to worse then she would find him a kitsune family to raise him and although its a bunch of thieves and from what she could tell, Youko is the only solid kitsune in the picture and the leader of the thieves, Shippo is well protected and doing fine. He has a male kitsune as a role model and is more than exceptional with helping Shippo harness his powers.

Several weeks later she tried once more and once again failed without coming anywhere near Shippo or past the first boundaries. Youko's arrogant smirk taunted her as she growled in defeat. She mumbled to her self, losing almost all hope at ever having her son figure back in her life. "It would be selfish of me to keep wanting him when its easy to see he can have a proper childhood here without the worry of constant danger that I would bring upon him." She straightened up and began to walk into the shadows but not without looking back one last time to speak. "You won. He is better off here than he would ever be with me. Take good care of him." She then let herself dissolve into the shadows leaving behind a stunned kitsune still smelling the burning of her flesh from her clashing powers.

"She gave up. That was unexpected. I found her attempts quite amusing but she must not view it in the same perspective as I." He cast one last glance in the direction she had left from and then took off back to his home.

Days, weeks and months flew by once again and it found Youko still bothered to some degree that she hasn't made any more attempts. He tried to coax her back into trying again but she ignored them all. She clearly found it useless to compete against a kitsune that is several centuries older than herself. He found himself wondering where she went. Her scent is nowhere around in these parts or anywhere he has been.

Kagome, meanwhile, has taken up the task to cross a seemingly endless desert. She just continued to walk for days on ends, taking short rests and trying to renew her stamina and hope to see the end of the desert. She has spent about 2 or 3 weeks already in this dry, deserted climate. Barely any demons and usually none that cared to bother her.

The sun began to once again make its descent and at first she thought she could be seeing a mirage but as it stayed visible through the last hours of the hot day as it quickly began to grow cold she had finally made it to a real shelter. The building looked like old ruins to some ancient chamber. Worn down from the elements, the rocks once hard corners are now smooth. She cautiously entered as she heard distant thunder signaling a storm approaching and any storm in the desert is a big storm.

She walked around in the increasingly dark building that provided little to no light. Thankfully she is now a demon or she would be blinded. It appeared to be just a deserted old building which would be quite fitting for a building in the desert. She walked back to the main wall and sat against the wall, spreading her senses as she rested her weary limbs and eyes.

The storm loomed overhead with its pounding rain. It continued on relentlessly for hours. Kagome eventually had to find higher ground due to the flooding. Soon the floor is covered in an inch of water as she sat on a 3 foot divider with her back leaning against the beam. Keeping her senses spread she allowed her body rest once again, letting the sound of rain and thunder soothe her. A few days went by and the storm began to slightly let up.

Kagome by then had stretched and relaxed as much as she could being limited to a divider for dry ground. The water had drained into the basement so she had no need to find higher ground and there is none she could find anyways. Shortly after she could feel a group of presences approaching the building from the direction she has been heading for countless days now, most likely a month. She let her self blend into the shadows.

Footsteps could be heard sloshing through the water and sand. Voices, grunts and complains soon followed. She almost thought they hadn't noticed her presence on their way there but the thought was soon interrupted with a demand.

"Come out! We know you're in here." One of the members shouted.

She didn't want to give her identity away so she decided to remain more than partially in the shadows enough to cover her species. She allowed her cape to drape over her body. Her eyes glowed in the dark just like the other demon eyes did. She carefully guarded her emotions as she tried to determine if they could be a threat to her. The demon that had spoken stepped forward bravely with a clenched fist at his side.

"Just who would you be?" He asked none too pleasantly.

"It is unimportant who I am. What is important is if you are here as a threat or if you are neutral." She didn't want them to easily come to the conclusion that she is a female so she lowered her voice slightly while talking.

"Well that depends on what you are by species." He quickly lunged for her.

She soon found her self dodging all sorts of attacks as she narrowly escaped the building but not from them. Her hood to the cape fell back with the force of the wind uncovering her black fox ears as she fled to her original direction with the group of demons fast on her heels hunting her down. She ran not even ten minutes when she finally reached plains and eventually a forest and bamboo grove. No matter her twists and turns they stayed close behind her.

She soon found her self dodging spears and other long distance weapons as she continued through the grove getting hit in the legs a few times. She continued on until it seemed she had lost them for a bit. Finally making it to a small creek and stopping long enough to drink and stretch. She continued walking in another direction, changing course every so often.

As night quickly descended she assumed she had lost them for a good while and jumped up into a bulky tree to take refuge for the night and nurse her wounds. She fell into a light slumber as the noises of the forest she had entered began to lull her to sleep. Various night birds hooted and chirped, along with the crickets and grasshoppers. Several small mammals scurried around the forest floor trying to find food.

Her mind began to dream of different life under a different night sky with companions not forgotten but sorely missed. Tears streamed gently down her face as memories of her last days in her old life where she had family and friends. Now,... now she had lost them all. There is no InuYasha to guard her while she slept soundly with Shippo in her sleeping bag. No Sango to talk to, or Miroku to get wisdom from when he isn't being a hentai. No Kaede to nurse her wounds or Kirara to play with. She hasn't seen Sesshoumaru either and even his presence would be welcoming in such a foreign land with names of territories she had never heard of.

She could remember her home with her mom, Souta, Buyo, and gramps. Her friends and Hojo included. She would rather be on a date with Hojo than being alone and constantly running for her life in a distant land she had never heard of nor set foot upon until that horrible day so long ago. She got so caught up with her emotions in her dream that she never realized she began to let her guard down.

The soft noises of the night were interrupted as you could barely make out movement from much larger beings than the small mammals, insects and birds. It wasn't until a louder than usual crunch was heard on the ground and the sound of a branch creaking more than it had been, did Kagome realize she is being surrounded by the same demons she had thought she escaped possibly for good. Her assumption had definitely been wrong as she quickly jumped to higher branches, taking out a few demons that had been above her since they had ruined her branch she was resting on.

Once she got high up she began leaping from tree to tree looking for an escape. Dodging ropes, nets, daggers and such. The swamp lands in the distance looked slightly promising, at least more so than this. She made a beeline to the swamp lands and took advantage of the darkness and the shadows to help disguise her and cloak her scent from pursuing demons. The middle of the night the idiot demons thought to ambush an ebony kitsune while they're at there fullest power. All she could hope now is that her fullest power at that time would be enough to save her hide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Mud and scum clumped to her form. She had never thought that she might land on a weak branch, or that there would be so many weak branches in a swampy area. Her once promising chance of evading the demons once more had been shot back at her. The demons still pursued her at the same rate she traveled as they all struggled with the change of environment.

Kagome bit her lip in worry as she concentrated on finding a way to get away from this madness. She had wondered a few times what would have happened to her if she didn't flee from Youko and his thieves in a moment of panic. It couldn't have been helped. The two demons that had been in the room didn't think about her instincts of being cornered and didn't bother telling her if they are friend or foe. Instead they thought to mess with her first and then most likely be more of a friend than a foe.

At this point there is no point in looking at the past when she had greater problems in the present and future. Oh how she wished her red clad hanyou friend would come save the day, or the wolf demon with his constant confessions of love for her, would drop in. In this world she had no one. She once had Shippo but he was taken from her and is in better care, receiving as much of the life he could get that had been taken from him by the Thunder Brothers.

She couldn't even find a demon that might be willing to truthfully tell her where she is in comparison to her home land, no matter if it would be the present or past. She figured she is still in the past but elsewhere in this time. The demons also spoke the native Japanese tongue but in the past dialect. She almost wondered if she could be in some barrier that kept demons in and humans out but she had yet to run into any barrier. As it is, she has traveled several miles in a foreign place with familiar and unfamiliar plants and animals.

Her foot didn't touch the ground as she struggled to grasp a thin branch or vine to get her out of the sinkhole. The sludge reached nearly to her shoulders as she attempted to pull herself out slowly. She could see a thicker tree ahead and then several more appeared in her line of vision. The demons following her still yelled, and screamed profanities in her direction. She pulled herself up into the tree and then launched herself to the thicker one ahead and finally gained ground as she traveled through the trees.

She reached the higher branches with ease, and found more swamp lying ahead but a dry strip of land running left and right. She let her feet launch her to the right with renewed speed and hope. She still hoped to one day cross paths with Shippo again but for now, she is nowhere near experienced enough to take on Youko. She needed to control the conflicting powers and then increase them both. She could not let these demons capture her.

Her determination drove her on as she continued on through the night, not getting a moments peace as she has still failed to lose her pursuers. The crack of dawn showed upon her face as she tried to keep a steady pace. She kept her mind focused solely on escaping but having run hours without rest or pause, her energy is depleting steadily. She figured if she paced herself and continued to think of other things that it alone would keep her determination up, then she might be able to lose the demons and find safety.

None are close but one small pause and she would again be sprinting with them at her heels. As a human, she never could have gone on for such a long period. She would have dropped in exhaustion, been caught at the ambush, or even swallowed up in the swamp.

She could see a glimpse of a glow coming from her chest. She continued her pace as she pulled the jewel out from her robes. She could feel its energy around her body, soothing the aches and giving her a boost in endurance. She softly smiled, it may have just been the jewel, but she felt like she had some sort of friend or ally with the comforting presence it has brought her. It isn't the only time it has helped her out, and knew that it can only do so much to aid its guardian, but the times it did, it brought her hopes up. She tucked it back into her robes and continued navigating through the wilds of the demon infested place.

Youko set out that new day with a goal in mind. Shippo had reached a small growth spurt and needed new clothes. Though he could have just grabbed some from another child's extras, he instead wanted to take Shippo out of the territory and to the village and let him choose new clothes and anything that might catch his eye.

Youko bonded with the kit and seeing Shippo depressed lately, at never hearing news of his mother figure, had made him feel responsible for his distress. He had taken both in and let his mother figure escape and then held the kit as hostage, constantly toying with the miko turned demon as she tried with all her might several times to get her kit back and in the safety of her loving arms. It still shocked him that it looked like she has given up for such a long period, even confessing that he has won and the kit would be in danger constantly with her.

He and the kit are currently walking down a path that leads to the village he sought. He never heard rumors of any demons being self -purified but he also has not heard any rumors pertaining to her characteristics either. He felt wrong for keeping the kit. Who is he to take a kit from a woman who obviously loves the kit as if she conceived the child herself? He hoped by visiting the village it might bring some inspiring news on her whereabouts.

He looked down at the kit, watching him as the kit continued to hum a tune he had mentioned; Kagome had taught him long ago. It was often used to calm the kit of his worries, and bring new hope, a song that she would hold him and ease his doubts, taking away the pain he had already received. Youko couldn't believe he actually felt true guilt for his actions, and not once thinking he would have not liked the consequences to his actions. He always thought of himself but the kit and his mother figure had changed that unknowingly.

It surprised him that he had now on several occasions often wondered about having his own kits. Maybe even a mate instead of a mistress or harem. He had also on a few occasions pictured Kagome being his kits mother or care taker. He had gotten rid of that thought a long time ago, as it is, Kagome is most likely never to return, whether death, capture or something else has prevented it, he doubted that they would ever find out what happened to her.

Thoughts of the next place to target for possible valuables had then entered his mind. He let himself forget all about the missing vixen and also his regrets for past actions. Looking at village ahead of themselves, he scanned the buildings in his vision and checked for familiar energy signatures. Finding a few, that is all he cared about, not who it is, just if anyone there might be worth his while.

Walking past several building, he kept pace with the kit, leading him to the center of town where they will find the shopping district. He glanced at the kit from time to time, finding himself amused at the kits hugely curious eyes looking everywhere trying to absorb every feeling and detail about the place.

"Tell me when you find something of true interest." Shippo nodded his head, signaling he heard. Seeing a stage ahead of them with a person on stage, talking rapidly, his interest got caught and he found himself curious in what the other demons are doing there.

Youko followed the kit's line of sight and looked at the grouping of demons and the stage. He had paused in his step when he realized the kit wouldn't be able to handle such an event at this time. He looked to see Shippo disappearing into the masses of demons.

"Kuso." He swore under his breath. He began pushing his way through the throngs of people, searching for Shippo. He finally found him staring blankly at a bunch of furs hung up on the wall. He could tell it affected him somehow. He placed his hand on the kits head in a comforting gesture; the most he really knew how to give his condolences.

Shippo turned his head to look up at him, tears lining his big green eyes but not letting them fall. "My Father was killed by the Thunder Brothers a long time ago because he had a jewel shard. I wanted to get my revenge and had crossed paths with Kagome and InuYasha shortly after. Kagome had a chunk of the jewel and I wanted it so I could become strong enough to kill the Thunder Brothers, mainly Manten, he donned my Father's pelt around his waist as a trophy to his accomplishment.

I had tricked Kagome and InuYasha and stole the jewel piece she had and it resulted in her being captured by Manten. In the end I and Kagome were almost killed by the older brother Hiten, when Manten was killed. InuYasha was able to kill Hiten and after thinking we had died, it was then discovered that my Father's Spirit had protected us from death. I'm scared that Kagome might have fallen to a similar fate to my Father. Before we had been separated from our group, I wanted to grow up to be stronger than InuYasha and the rest so I could protect Kagome after she had continuously been selfless to her wants and needs to ensure myself and the rest of us would always be taken care of.

She always thought of others before herself and made friends out of supposed to be enemies. I just don't know if she could have survived alone all this time. She has always been the main target for enemies, the one who kept everyone and brought everyone together by her kindness so she was always protected and in long distance battle, using a bow and arrow. Never close combat; it's against her nature to be so close to such gruesomeness. What would I say to the others if we ever cross paths again?!"

The guilt of his actions increased as he listened carefully to the upset kit. It never showed on his face but he pledged once again that he will accept all responsibility to the kit in place of Kagome and his fallen parents. He isn't certain how well he would do, but he will give the kit anything he needed and as much comfort as he knew how to give.

He steered the kit away, as they past cages with demons trapped inside. Soon they had bought the kit new clothes and even some bigger ones in case of further growth spurts. He decided to let the kit have the day to spend time exploring in the demon village. He found that the crowd around the stage had grown considerably and some higher ranks were also there. Trying to ignore the unwelcoming feelings that grated on his nerves, he bought Shippo some sweets, finding that it usually brought his spirits up.

The sun reached its peak as they lay on a hill watching the clouds go by. Quickly growing accustomed to the kits ways to pass time, knowing he had most likely learned the majority of it from the vixen. He learned the concept of staring at the clouds and could too name shapes and such to the clouds. Some of the things the kit said sounded foreign. Finally wanting to get his questions answered he began asking what these objects are that he speaks of.

Shippo thought on what Youko had questioned. His eyes widened considerably and then he studied Youko for a bit, as he seemed to be gauging Youko on if he is to be trusted with some huge secret. "We both know that you know if I lie or not, and don't think I am insane either. You see, where myself and Kagome come from, the human and demon world, she actually doesn't live there or here. She actually has yet to be born. She travels through a Well from her present time, 500 years in the future, to the past by myself, InuYasha, Sango, Miroke, Kirrara, Kaede and countless others. She brings these tough scrolls with her called books that she studies from since education is required where she is from. In the books there are pictures of several futuristic things from her time and even a book on past events in Japan. She can read and write and knows about many other lands that we have yet to discover. Humans have accomplished a lot over the span of 500 years and their lifetime has been expanded a little bit longer due to medication and cures for several illnesses."

Youko openly showed how stunned he is, knowing the kit did not lie and truly is not delusional, so it only meant that it is in fact the truth. He lay back on the grass, letting his mind roll around thoughts of the future and once again thinking of the vixen. Glancing once more at the kit, and seeing his sweets have been finished, he gracefully got up, waited for Shippo to do so also, and then proceeded back into the village.

Youko spent some time talking to a few of the demons, not hearing much of interest. He felt Kuronue's presence closing in on him from the sky. He looked at him, about to discuss a matter with him, when tons of commotion came from the opposite end of the village. He looked over there and could smell familiar scents on the breeze. His eyes narrowed; clearly disturbed by his findings but that one scent alone had him taking long strides toward the injured demons.

"Damn bitch will learn her place, that or die. She cost us heavily." One demon growled in between gasps of pain.

"Shut up idiot. I warned you that she is the missing one. What did you expect, for her to be easy in capturing, it's been months since the incident. Her capture is going to more than make up for the chaos she had brought." The other grumbled.

Youko walked straight up to the demons approaching the healers hut. He grabbed them by the neck and lifted them off the ground, his face showing his displeasure. "Where is she? I can smell her on you, and I can smell if you lie." His gaze alone had them shaking for a moment but dare not yell back at him nor give any details. His grip changed slightly and soon a plant began growing and wrapping around his arm as viscous jaws came from the buds of several flowers. "Allow me to introduce you to my death plant. It doesn't like it when I am unhappy; its appetite is quite enormous."

"S-She is b-ba-back there!" The one demon pointed behind them in the direction they had come from. Youko dropped them and left his plant there to devour the demons and their annoying existence. He left Shippo and Kuronue to catch up with him, knowing the bat demon wouldn't let any harm come to the kit.

Yelling in the distance up ahead, signaled the whereabouts of the rest of the group. He appeared behind them as it appeared they had surrounded a hole in the ground, more like a planned trap, that by the smell of it, had worked in the demons favor. "I suggest you leave before I have the forest eat you." The demons all turned to him in anger, clearly not enjoying his unwelcomed presence.

Instead, the leader yelled at them to attack. Youko dodged their failed attempts to conflict injuries to his person. The trees grew jaws and became alive while the undergrowth helped aid the trees in feeding them the hunters. Youko stood victoriously while the trees finished feeding. He cautiously approached the hole and found he couldn't see the bottom of it.

Without another thought, he jumped in; feeling cramped as he neared his landing and instead, stopped himself before hitting a battered form at the bottom. The frail exhausted figure looked up at him, still conscious but clearly uncertain about its new predicament. The grin that grew across his face seemed to further upset the other as it began growling in warning.

He examined her condition from where he had steadied himself. He could see her ribs nearly poking out, the weariness and exhaustion in her eyes. The damage done and the 6 tails she now sported instead of the 3 he could remember. It showed just how much had been accomplished during the passing of time. He carefully jumped the rest of the way down, hearing the growling increase.

"You're a fool if you think for one second, that your growling could scare me or even make me flinch. This will be the second time I save you in this form, the second time overall. You should think better of your threats when you no longer have a choice. This time you will not be escaping from my watchful eyes." The jewel never once rejected his approach and that alone irked Kagome to no ends. He swiftly scooped her up for the second time in his long life. A vine grew down the hole and he grabbed hold as he commanded it to pull them up.

Once getting out of the hole he took notice to Shippo and Kuronue's presence. The kit couldn't seem to form any words upon resting his eyes on the frail black, scuffed up form of a fox in Youko's arms. Kuronue picked the kit up and followed Youko back into town. Once out of town, Kuronue, took to the skies, giving Youko space to speak to the vixen in private, and Shippo time to recover.

Youko picked up pace slightly. He could feel her blue eyes glaring at him on occasion. His eyes narrowed at her when their eyes connected. Hers equally displeased as he refused to keep pace with Kuronue. "Your glares have no affect on me except to further irk me after I just literally saved your hide for the second time. I presented a goal for you to work for and you look at me as if I am cause of all your current issues. You can thank me later for taking such good care of the kit in your absence." He knew he had struck a chord and meant to do so.

Having her back changed things. She obviously hadn't been wasting time while away. More likely she had traveled quite a distance and been chased by those demons for a long period of time, if her appearance and lack of nourishment is anything to go by. He changed course and headed to water instead. He left her by the river after telling her to stay put and not gain the attention of other demons. He then left in search of food. Wanting to have her in a better condition once she is fully reunited with Shippo.

He returned and found her still licking at her wounds. He tossed the dead rabbit at her paws and found a grimace on her face. Figuring she liked her meat cooked still, he quickly had a fire made and the rabbit cooking. Knowing it may be some time until it's done he set about cleaning Kagome's fur of the grime it had built up.

Happy with that part, he checked the meat, finding it still quite raw. He looked back down at Kagome, still in her fox form and then changed to his. Kagome was a bit startled upon seeing a silvery fox with red eyes next to her in place of Youko. Not wasting time and wanting to keep her on edge, he allowed his bigger frame to shadow over hers as he then began prodding through her fur with his nose, cleaning the wounds she could not reach. She flinched at the sudden contact and remained stiff all throughout his attentions upon her body.

Successfully receiving the results he wanted, he turned away and transformed once more. The meat had finally cooked through so he took it off the fire and let it cool before letting her have it. The sun now is now approaching dusk as it finished its rounds for the day. He continued to stare off while she nibbled at the food and slowly gained her appetite back, having not eaten for several days and being used to the hunger pains.

His mind continued to drift as the sun began to set and the stars started to appear in the gradually getting dark, night sky. The breeze played with his hair and teased his clothes as the tranquil silence surrounded them. Seeing a change in his peripheral vision he looked at Kagome and found her changing in appearance.

Her clothing under the cape had been shredded nearly, and barely covered a thing. Her cape looked more like a ragged blanket and all of it having dried blood and grime covering it. When he noticed she has been glaring at him, he let his eyes connect with hers as he sent her a smirk, further fueling a blush and her anger. He gracefully stood back up and took his top off; handing it to a still mute Kagome that had her eyes shut tightly. Feeling a new cloth against her skin she peek an eye open and found an article of white clothing and looked at Youko, finding him without his tunic, just his hakamas and slippers on.

She blushed further and turned around after confirming that he had indeed turned around. She quickly took off all her clothing and put on the tunic. The tunic ended up being too big for her small curvacious form. She kept trying to keep it from showing her breasts and other parts but kept failing.

Youko looked behind him to see what the issue is and instead got a rock thrown at him. He swiftly dodged it and appeared behind her. Quickly growing a vine and shocking Kagome as he adjusted the tunic and tied the vine under her breasts, and then another at her waistline. He then attached some sort of plant under her tail that kept the material from parting too much and then one on either side of her waist.

"Done; this should do for now until we find you proper clothing." Even though she didn't, he could still see an ample supply of her cleavage, being taller than her and all. He kept that to himself. He turned in time to see a few higher ranking demons step out from the forest. He kept himself in front of Kagome, for some reason not liking the thought of another demon getting a chance at seeing any amount of her curvacious body. His eyes narrowed in displeasure once he had an inkling of a possible reason they approached him.

"Is there any reason why the "great" Youko Kurama would need any other female in his harem?" Not receiving a response he continued. "I thought not. If you hand the vixen over to us then we will have no further qualms beyond the norm. She had been promised to us once she is captured after her change and you are thwarting out attempts at retrieving her." The demons are lesser nobles in the mass area. All power hungry like most are but not just with themselves but also in territory and family.

"How pathetic; you went out of your way to have a miko turned into a demon so you could bed her and have strong heirs to the throne. Your impudence has cost you a large sum. The vixen stays with me and any attempts to take her will be accounted for and paid back in a larger amount. Do not forget who I am and what my primary skills are. You're treading my territory and natural habitat; anything can eat you, by my will alone." He insulted them further by turning his back and putting out the fire and then scooping up Kagome and vanishing from their sight.

Kagome had never once thought that she was actually targeted because her miko capabilities. It stunned her to silence, but she did know that it wasn't due to her identity as the guardian of the Shikon No Tama. It almost escaped her that she is being held by a bare chested Youko Kurama, resting her head on his strong chiseled chest. She 'eeped' as her blush returned in full force.

Youko glanced down at her red face, seeing it spread into her cleavage area. He looked once more at his surroundings and stopped short, which caused Kagome to hold on to him by instinct. His sexy smirk in place as he looked down at Kagome who seemed to get lost for a second before scowling at him. He walked just a bit further until you could see the hot springs and feel the humidity and moisture. He let her down by a tree and placed an arm in front of her, resting it on the tree.

Seeing her confused glance, he slowly placed his mouth near her neck before whispering huskily. "None of my supposed, harem had been recruited by me or persuaded in any way by me. They are more or less around hoping I would bed and pup them due to my riches, power and fame. They are of no competition to you, lovely vixen." He then licked her neck sensually, hearing her heartbeat thumping fast in her chest and her quick intake of breath. He quickly pressed his body against hers and captured her lips, giving her bottom lip a small nip and suckles before giving her one last kiss, then vanishing.

Her loss of support gone, her knees felt weak as she fell onto the ground, touching her lips, unable to wrap her mind around any other thought beyond Youko's words, the feel of his breath and tongue on her neck, his body pressed against hers and lastly, the feel of his lips on hers. She had never been kissed before, just that one time when InuYasha was fighting his demon blood for control.

She stayed slumped on the ground longer until she finally pulled herself to the hot spring. Still uncertain as to how she should feel about any of this. She finally relaxed against a boulder, just barely registering a disturbance in the water until she could feel hands massaging her scalp and lathering her hair. The hush tone of Youko's voice drifted to her ears. She couldn't find it in her to do anything more than just relax even though her and most likely him too, are both naked in a hot spring with little space between them.

She could feel his hand touch hers, dropping some sort of powder into her hands before she could hear him dip his head under the water. He then resurfaced and sat in front of her with his back turned. She figured he wanted her to clean his hair in return, so she set to work lathering it up, massaging his scalp and giving into her hand's desires to touch his ears. Hearing a rumble in his chest she giggled a bit. Finally after enjoying playing with his hair and ears she let him get it rinsed out while she did the same.

She finally resurfaced once again, wiping the water from her eyes and trying to blink into focus but not seeing what she expected. A finely tone abdomen, feeling surprised she stood up further and was instead, face to chest with Youko. He gave her a smirk before placing a hand on her upper back and another under her chin, slowly kissing her while he made it more heated and steered her so her back is once again against a boulder. He lightly caressed her, not wanting her to think they would be moving towards sex, although he wouldn't turn down the offer. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, letting her arms circle around his neck. He broke the kiss as he began stroking one of her ears while he traced gentle kisses along her jaw and then lightly sucking at her pulse on her neck.

He could feel his demon lengthening his fangs, trying to stake a physical claim on her. For some reason he backed off and went back to kissing her all over. He had quickly reigned in his beast and just kept things from going too far. Part of him continued to beg him to claim her entirely but he ignored it in favor of keeping it this way.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome felt the edges of black receding as she drearily rubbed her eyes, successfully ridding herself of the Sandman's blissful present. She sat up on her elbows with some difficulty and bleakly took in her surroundings and steadied her wandering eyes when they latched on to a figure sitting quietly in a corner in the chair, resting their head in their hands while they watched her.

Still feeling sore but not feeling the danger of being cornered since they wisely chose to sit in a corner away from the door she then decided not to flee as long as she has Shippo. Although, she didn't want to admit out loud that she most likely would not succeed this time, if memory serves her right, then this time Youko would not allow her to leave and she wouldn't be physically capable of it. Trying to rid her mouth and throat of its dryness she finally found her voice to speak. "So umm, what is the outline of my situation? I mean well, am I your prisoner or something?"

A raised eyebrow and a small teasing smirk entered their lips. Dropping their voice to a seductive quality they decided to indulge her. "You can be anything you want to be, especially concerning our 'alone' time. I'm quite certain we can make many of our fantasies come true if we are both willing." The blush was back full force on her face while she glared at him and clutched the bed sheets to her. "You may do anything but leave without my consent or destroy this place and hold back on any purifying if you will, it makes our skin crawl."

She bit her lip from saying anything further, not entirely certain it would be good to lash out at him. It made sense that she would have to stay around his home since it would only land her in a bad situation and remembering her past regrets for leaving or even giving up, she had decided it best that she just stay lest she wants to end up with fur and/ slave traders, or even with those Lords. Sighing she nodded that she understood but when she looked up, they were no longer in the chair but right in front of her staring at her eyes.

Watching all the emotions flitting across her face he decided he wanted a closer look and to draw out more emotion from them. He watched the understanding look seep into her eyes and prepared himself when she looked up and then SHOCK was her next emotion. Oh how he loved to see the multiple reactions she has. Deciding to spook her a little bit, he leaned forward more and more until finally her arms gave out and she was flat on her back once again. Giving her a toothy smirk he absorbed the glare that settled on her face.

"Don't you have anything better to do than make me feel uncomfortable 24/7?" She pressed. Seeing the weird look he gave her at the end she sighed but before she could say anything he replied.

"Not when you attract so much attention to your self. For now its best that I stay near by and drive you crazy when ever feel like indulging myself in such an event. Other than that I'm sure we could occupy our selves doing many other things." He gave her a suggestive smirk as to just what those 'other things' are.

"You damn horny fox, get off me!" After a few pushes he licked her ear quickly before sitting up on the bed and smirking at her expression. He knew it would get her lightly aroused.

"I assume you would like to get washed up. In the corner over there is a robe you can wear while I lead you to the hot springs." He pointed to the corner by the door and then exited standing right outside the door while he heard her shuffle and put it on. He looked at her from the corner of his eye once she exited and then he began to walk off. He led her down many halls until he finally stopped in front of a shoji screen where steam was rolling out. He slid open the door and walked in checking for anyone else that could be using it. Finding it empty and clean he led her to a more secluded area. "You can bathe here so you have more privacy. I will grab you some clothing and wait outside. The cleaning supplies are located on the rocks." He then turned and left to grab her an outfit that might fit her.

Kagome scrubbed furiously at the grime and traces of blood. She felt disgusting, although she could tell someone had tried to clean her up as much as possible but they couldn't get rid of it all. She remembered Youko cleaning her in animal form and blushed. 'Oh yeah.' She sighed as she began humming while she made certain she was free of all traces of grime. She dunked her head and scrubbed furiously to get the suds out.

She continued on oblivious to Youko standing in the door way listening as he set her clothing down. He couldn't see her but he still enjoyed knowing that she is nude just beyond the scenery across the room. He listened until he could hear her finish and starting to step out of the water. He quietly slid the door open just enough to let him out and then slid it shut and stood outside the door, ears still paying attention to her as he listened to her humming. After a few more minutes he could hear that she was finally dressed and approaching the door. She slid it open and looked up at him while he studied her wet appearance.

He found a sleeping yukata and another robe she could wear until he could get her new clothes. Giving a silent nod of approval for now he led her to the kitchen so she could eat. He watched as she looked at all the different food types and found that she didn't know the majority of what they are. He let her continue to explore while she snack on an orange. She finished the orange and grabbed an apple to eat after that, not trusting much of anything else. After cleaning up she motioned for Youko to continue. He then led her to his chambers where he grabbed a green cape to hide her body and handed her green slippers to go along with it.

She quickly put them both on and followed him once again and this time to the outside. Before she could ask anything he picked her up bridal style and leapt away. "We are going to the village to get you some clothing. I have nothing appropriate for you to wear unless you wish to try and wear the mens clothing again." He teased. The scenery flew by as he continued on. Enjoying her in his arms even if she is perfectly capable of running her self, he was certain her body would be spent quite fast.

Finally he arrived at the village and set her down but immediately put his hand on her lower back, steering her through the crowds with him while he ignored the looks he received. When the crowd got thicker he pulled her close to him, not caring how much she may blush now or fuss later. She is now under his protection and precautions must be taken to ensure her safety and his sanity. Finally spotting what he wanted he brought to one of the market stores and led her inside. Scanning the kimonos and such he began grabbing the ones his mind already picked out and then went to the fighting style outfits and started grabbing an assortment. He grabbed a few slippers for her and told her to pick a few things also. He had just as quickly grabbed an assortment of accessories and other feminine things. He then went to the fancy kimono section and picked a few there that he liked and their slippers and accessories.

Finding that Kagome grabbed a couple he then went to another room and grabbed a couple outfits and things for Shippo, Kuronue, and himself before returning. He scooped up what Kagome had and then went to the owner and set it on his counter. "I would like all of this." He then walked to Kagome and looked down at her while she stared with wide eyes. "Anything else you might like from here?" He watched as she silently shook her head no. Smirking lightly to himself he gently brushed a stray hair out of her face then went back to the counter. He calculated the worth of all the outfits and added it up in his head. He then grabbed a bag of coins from somewhere within the folds of his clothing and tossed it to the man after weighing it in his hand for a second. "Their should be a few extra coins for packaging and a few more for gratitude. We will return shortly to pick them up."

He then placed his hand back at her lower back and lead her to where the food areas are letting her pick out different things and eating others while they walked. He sent a glare in a few directions and ignored all others while he enjoyed his time with Kagome. He paid for a dagger with saphires decorating it and handed it to Kagome, along with a garter. She looked at him puzzled. He then whispered in her ear, "From now on I want you to use the garter to hold the dagger on your thigh so you are not without a weapon."

"Its really pretty Youko, are you sure?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Yes. It reminds me of your eyes and I won't buy you anything less than excepltional to my standards, I have more than enough wealth to support them wither way. A black hilt with a blue shine to it like your hair and saphires reflecting your eyes." He explained, enjoying as she blushed with his description.

"Thank you." She said with a curtsy.

He gave her a tiny smile, reserved for her while he placed his hand back in its spot and continued to lead her around the market. They went around gathering their packages and every time his vines came up and grabbed the package and curled around out and went back underground. Soon they were heading back to the hideout with Kagome back in his arms.

"Youko. Where are the packages?" She questioned, truly wanting to know why they are not carrying them.

"Underground following us. I'm controlling the vines to follow me and protect the packages from harm." He enlightened her.

"Oh." The only thing she could so brilliantly think to say. She let her experience today in a demon market place absorb into her mind while she reflected back. The thoughts she couldn't get out of her mind all pertained to Youko and his behaviour. He was being kind to her and bought her a great deal of things. She wasn't exactly sure what it meant or if she supposed to do something in return. She fell into a deep thought for the rest of the trip back.

He slowed to a stop and turned around and gently set Kagome down while the wine shot out of the ground with the packages intact, scaring Kagome at first. They both grabbed an arm full and proceeded to put them away with Youko in the lead. Once all set and done Youko turned to Kagome and gently grasped her upper arms while staring down at her. "Would you join me this evening for some tea in my study while I go through some scrolls?"

Shocked at the question when she wasn't entirely certain waht to expect, she never expected this. She nodded her agreement, not trusting her voice entirely. She continued to look him in the eye while she noticed he got closer. She felt a light wieght lifted from her shoulders and realized he had taken the cape off her and then noticing his closeness again she closed her eyes and felt him brush his lips against her forehead before hanging the cape in her closet and grabbing a simple, comfortable light blue and silver kimono. "Change into this, you will be more comfortable in this should anyone else come around." He handed her the kimono and left the room, going down the halway a little bit and entering another.

He changed to another top, instead of his normal white one he change to a teal colored one with matching slippers. He then changed into a different pair of white pants and walked back to Kagome's door. She came out right then and led her to the study while he fetched the tea. She settled down by the makeshift fireplace. He came back after a few minutes set the tea on a nearby table. He searched his table that held the scrolls and then joined her on the cushions opening a them up and going over the scrolls with Kagome while they sipped on their tea.

A few hours went by and he pulled her into his embrace while they continued to look over a map making different marks on it while he listened to her read the scroll. He poured them more tea from the 3rd pot and set about finishing up with the scrolls. He could feel the tiredness seeping into her frame. A few minutes later and the scrolls were done and he began telling stories after her pleads for him to do so. A short while later she fell asleep in his arms. He shifted them a bit while he moved the pillows around and grabbed a nearby blanket, draping it across their frames while laid down to rest with Kagome tucked in his embrace.

He stared at the flames what felt like ages, feeling a calm but happy contentness in him. His left hand carressed her silky hair while he let his mind wander until sleep claimed him. His dreams of having a family with the vixen his arms began to spring forth once again. Feeding him ideas on a life he could have and take for him to cherish for the ages to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuronue and Yomi with a few of the men walked into the study looking for Youko. Kuronue and Yomi froze up immediately when they spotted him, unfortunately the rest of the men behind them didn't notice and walked right into them causing the first two to fall. Youko had been off to the left of the room with his back to them but now he was turned around growling low at them with his eyes glowing red. Slowly they backed up and quietly shut the door then scrammed to the library.

"That was scary." One of the men said. They all just nodded in agreement.

Kuronue chuckled lightly. "A pissed off Youko is still one of the few things that could scare me." They joined him in laughter, all remembering his glowing red eyes.

Youko, meanwhile, had noticed the 'threat' had left and settled back down taking a deep calming breath, his eyes fading back into the pools of gold. Noticing his actions towards his men he shook his head, lightly grumbling to himself but grateful that Kagome didn't stir. Taking a sniff of her hair he willed himself to relax and went back to resting his eyes.

The next morning Kagome woke up feeling cozy in a way she rarely remembers. She refused to open her eyes yet, wanting to relish in this welcomed feeling as she tried to sink further into it. When sleep wouldn't claim her again she opened her eyes and yawned cutely, rubbing her eyes a little bit and began to stretch. That's when she felt something move and noticed all she could see is teal. Her eyes wandered up and found a toned chest lightly showing and then silver hair cascading over a neck and a handsome face laying on its arm on a pillow. She moved a little and felt something tighten around her mid section and tail.

She looked down and found a strong arm holding her flush against him and their tails tangled up together. She looked back up to his face and studied his features, wondering if he is still asleep. She felt her hands twitch, wanting to touch his ears and just as she began to reach up his eyes slowly opened, focusing on her.

"Trying to touch something?" He chuckled at her embarrassment of getting caught in the act of trying to reach his ears. A light blush stained her face. He leisurely rolled on top of her and propped his head up on his right elbow, liking the close proximity. He stroked his left hand through her hair, getting rid of the knots from it. Feeling a pull towards her he brought his left hand under head just barely raised her head while he descended and began to slowly kiss her while he tangled his right hand in her hair.

It didn't take long and she slowly began to respond, making shy movements curling her right arm around him while the other grabbed a fist full of his teal top while their tails caressed. Just as slowly the kiss stopped as they gave each other a few more soft pecks on the lips. Not feeling like stopping quite yet he ghosted soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse and the juncture.

Her body squirmed lightly, grinding a little bit against him, wanting more but Youko knew he could not take it further without pushing her away but he could take it all the way and claim her as his mate and then she could never escape from him and no other male would have the right to touch her.

'Decisions… Decisions..' He thought. Before he could make up his mind he heard footsteps approaching the door and a light knock. Sighing he gave her one last kiss before standing up and lending a hand to help her up. He walked to the door and opened it up, finding it to be Kuronue who had a relieved look in his eyes.

"The kit asked if you and Kagome would watch his lessons today. He wants to show how far he has progressed." Youko moved out of the way to let him in.

"Its up to you Kagome." Youko stated.

A small smile graced her lips at the thought of seeing Shippo. "Yes please."

Kuronue began to leave when an after thought struck him and he smirked as he looked back at the two. "By the way Youko, you are still one of the few things that can scare me." He let out a hearty chuckle and left. Youko had a grin on his face and Kagome felt like she really missed something.

Youko turned back to her and caressed her cheek while staring into her eyes. "We should get ready, do you want to wash up?" Seeing her nod, he kissed her one last time before guiding her out of the room and to hers. He left to his to grab a new set of clothes and a fresh robe. He waited patiently for Kagome and could hear her grumbling with indecision. Knocking lightly before sliding the door open and walking up to her he took in the situation.

He quickly calculated the best outfit and put the rest away and grabbed a robe from her closet. He watched as she seemed to realize that once again he picked out her outfit. "I really should figure out how you do that." She stated. he smirked lightly and walked out with both of their necessities in hand.

Reaching the wash room he guided her back to the same hot spring and set her stuff down after supplying her with a towel and wash supplies then quickly disappeared to another area where a small waterfall ran. They both went through their bathing routines and quickly dried off and got dressed.

Kagome didn't realize he was still around bathing in a different area, she half wondered if he had heard her humming. Youko took the lead and went to the inner gardens, spotting Shippo in the grass meditating before his lessons started. A swell of pride rose in both of their chests.

Kagome noticed how much Shippo had grown since she had been gone. He was only a few inches taller but his maturity had increased she could already tell. She didn't see any other kids around but had spotted them other times.

Shippo looked up when he was done and spotted them. A huge grin spread on his face as he studied the woman he has thought of as a mother figure and just like he use to he ran at full speed and jumped into her arms. Happy that they opened still out of habit as he hugged her. He felt as her embrace strengthened, having it returned in full.

Hearing a throat clear Kagome looked up to see another kitsune. She looked over his features; silky, sandy-blonde hair along with smudges of a natural brown. The blonde held a certain orange tint while the hair was lightly streaked with gray. True to the name of Chilla/gray kitsunes, the male held metallic gray eyes, not silver. Silver is more like chrome while the metallic gray held many small specks of sparkles like silver glitter splattered across gray eyes.

She didn't recognize him from anywhere but the male kitsune seemed to know her. "I see you have returned finally. Forgive me, I am Aki _(Danish form of Old Norse __Áki__, meaning "father." Japanese unisex name meaning: 1) "autumn" 2) "bright" 3) "sparkle." )_ I had been there the night the fur traders and hunters had trapped you in the river. I have now become Shippo's mentor as a favor to Youko." He approached her and gently held her hand and kissed it in greeting. Standing up straight he took in her appearance. "Now that your cleaned up I can have a good image of you in full health imprinted in my memory."

Youko restrained him self, placing a mask of indifference on his face. He had not made a stable claim as anything more than her protector. He still had to woo her so she would be accepting of the claim. For now he would just have to see if Aki would pursue her.

Shippo jumped out of his arms and began his lessons with Aki then did a demonstration for them afterwards. He beamed with joy seeing how proud all three adults are of him. He never noticed it before but they are all pure blood kitsunes of different types and elements although Kagome is also still a miko.

The rest of the day was spent with all four kitsunes, half of it the three adults sat in one area while they watched Shippo and some of the other kids play and practice their powers. After dinner Kagome told Shippo and the children a story and then she tucked him into bed while the kids went off to their own beds.

A certain sense of peace settled it self in them as they all went off to do their own things. Kagome, now being a full grown demon, didn't need to sleep every night. She changed into a short summer kimono and went outside for a walk, knowing now would be the best time to practice manipulating shadows and dissolving into them. Those being her main demonic powers.

She skirted around the edges of the buildings and up into trees. She made shadow puppets except hers didn't need light, she controlled them to swallow people up, binding them into the darkness but being that she has yet to fully have control over her miko and demonic powers, she rarely used it.

Looking up at the night sky she looked at the moons that showed. She jumped up into a tree and decided to try and meditate now that she is safe. Minutes flew by and she had a hard time trying to figure out what it is that she should look for. She searched inside her self, quickly getting irritated and broke her concentration. Taking a deep breath she looked back up at the sky and noticed the new positions of the moons.

She retreated back inside, sniffing her way back to her room and laying down to rest her eyes. So many thoughts would come to mind, the second she would swat one away another would make it self present. Massaging her temples she willed them away, hoping to rest her for a little while. Finally after several minutes, her mind slowed down and she rested, letting the sounds of the night calm her jumpiness.

Morning came and she watched the sunrsie, sipping on some hot tea. She watched the different men interact, majority of them training, trying to keep in good shape. She overheard that they have a new big heist coming up. Getting bored after the sun had risen she tried to find any females but could only find males. Feeling bummed that it seemed like she is the only female around she quickly found her self back outside walking around the grounds usually staying in the shadows, not wanting to talk to any of these men who seemed to have one track minds. Her day finally started looking up when Shippo woke up and started his lessons. Youko was no where to be seen so Aki joined her while she watched the children play.

Having his company made her feel better since he seemed to think about things other than thievery and the like. She learned that he liked to learn and is much like a scholar. They traded stories and she finally gained knowledge of the place she is now in. Sighing sadly, she told him about the jewel and her companions, her wish to see them again. He shared his knowledge of the black fur kitsunes and their powers. Her day ended with her telling the children another story before tucking Shippo into bed and then waiting for her own promised lessons from Aki to help her with her powers. With a grin on her face, she changed her clothes to more of a fighting style and braided her hair. Now she sits and awaits for lesson that could finally change things to the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome trained all day with few breaks. Youko had yet to show himself and she wondered if he went out thieving or something. A week went by and Kagome spent it training as always but also spent a lot of time with Shippo and the any other children that are around. When she ran out of things to do she would soak in the hot springs or clean her clothing. Sometimes she would browse the library and read a book.

She soon had a steady schedule of what she would do. One day though as she went for a walk she could feel a shadowy presence on the grounds that she felt didn't belong there. Before she could investigate she heard Shippo calling her in the distance. Two months had gone by at this point and was told by Aki to expect to have a new tail soon. She beamed with joy and celebrated with a bottle of wine she had snuck from the wine cellar. Her and Aki split the bottle as they watched sky as they lay on their backs in the middle of the garden.

Kagome once again felt like she was being watched and noticed that Aki looked in the same spot with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "You feel that too." She stated as looked at him from the corner of her to see him give a small nod. "I've noticed it before. I think its following me or something."

When they got up, it disappeared in a hurry. After one last look they headed back to the children and watched over them for the rest of the day. She now began training near the children just in case the shadowy presence ever went after them.

The days rolled by and Kagome realized she needed to go back into town to get more food. With Youko once again, nowhere to be found and Kuronue also absent she went in search for Aki.

"Kagome!" She looked behind her to see Shippo smiling at her as he jumped into her arms. "What are you doing today? Can we spend time together?"

She smiled lovingly at him while she held him and began walking again. "If you would like to. I'm going to the village today to buy more food if you would like to help me pick some out. I'm looking for Aki right now. Youko would throw a big fit if I went alone so I'm hoping if Aki comes with then he won't be so upset. Either way its not my fault that him and Kuronue always seem to disappear at random. I almost wonder if they are lovers."

Upon hearing a deep rich chuckle she found Yomi coming out of a room and sliding the door shut. "It's too bad neither are here to hear that comment. They went out this morning to study the plans for an upcoming heist of some nearby Lord. I also have to go to the village today. If you would like I will also accompany you. If you don't mid I have to grab a few things first and then I will meet at the front of the building."

"Thank you Yomi! It means a ton to me!" She said excitedly. She had become friends with him and sparred with him from time to time when they were both bored. She had expected to see more of Youko after they had shared that cozy night and fun day. She felt a bit rejected with barely seeing him at all even though their rooms are right next to each other.

She soon found Aki and felt elated that also decided to join them. He merely wished for fresh surroundings as did all of them on top of other things. Although Kagome doesn't need to eat as often, after two months she knew that she had to get more before she entirely ran out and was forced to eat something weird and demonic.

They all ran at a leisurely pace with Shippo on Kagome's back holding on to her shoulders as they dipped around trees and jumped over limbs and branches. The comfortable silence stretched all the way into town. Yomi went his own way to do his stuff while Aki accompanied Shippo and Kagome as they went off to the food section.

"Umm Aki, I was never taught the currency here, do you think you could help me so I don't look like an idiot?" She blushed in embarrassment while Aki and Shippo both laughed slightly.

"Yes I will Kagome. We will talk of this later so you can learn." He smiled charmingly at her.

They moved through the market discussing different foods as he came up with answers to their questions. He found it quite humorous as he watched their expressions. Hearing an 'eep' he found Kagome looking flustered and feeling her butt as he noticed a male demon nearby smirking as he stared at her butt. Getting angry he pushed Kagome behind him and confronted the smug demon.

"Do you always have the stupid, lecherous tendency to grab inappropriate parts on a woman that is clearly in the company of another male demon?" He growled lightly.

"Maybe if you want to keep your female companion then you should mate her. As far as I see it, she is fair game. A unmated, untouched female with no dominant male smell on her, sounds single to me." He kept up with his smug look.

"She is not some female from a brothel that you can fondle. Touch her again and I will remove your infuriating hands in the most painful manner I can come up with." He threatened. He then turned around and escorted Kagome away while Shippo on to his shoulder.

"What a jerk." Shippo mumble as he glared at the demon who touched his mother figure.

"Shippo, he may be a jerk but that is no reason for to use a naughty word. He is not worth the effort." Kagome lightly scolded.

"Then was sending my spinning top after him a waste also?" As he watched his allusion pummel the demon into the ground. Both Kagome and Aki stopped to look over their shoulders and then turned fully in surprise and quickly keeled over in laughter as they watched the demon struggle with the illusion.

That is when Yomi found them. "I'm guessing you guys have everything to do with that demon fighting again a spinning top." He then looked at the kit. The kit grinned.

"He shouldn't have touched my mother so inappropriately and then talk back at Aki. On top of it, I had said a bad word and got in trouble for it so I decided my spinning top illusion should settle the score!" He smiled triumphantly.

Yomi shook his head at the kit's antics and joined them as they finished up their trip. Once done they all got their favorite treat and sat on a nearby hill enjoying it as the breeze played with their hair. When the sky began to get darker they finally grabbed their stuff and headed back home. Shippo got hungry and had supper like normal and after a story and a bath, Kagome sent him off to bed, tucking him in and kissing him goodnight while he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Kagome returned to her room and grabbed her stuff for a soak in the hot springs. With a smile on her face she headed to the hot springs and then removed her clothing like normal and got in. She felt herself relax in the hot water as her eyes drifted shut. After a couple minutes she went through the bathing process and then pulled her hair up and closed her eyes once again, a heavy feeling on them and with a soft sigh she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I just edited this chapter to correct some mistakes. Let me know if you find any more. If you have any suggestions or ideas for this story I'm ears. Ditto for my other stories.

Giggling females entered into the steamy room as all six of them disrobed, not paying attention to the extra discarded clothing as they looked at the different areas to bathe. One of them spotted the head of black hair and ears barely sticking up in the waters of one of the hot springs and informed the others it is already occupied by another. They went to the warm waterfall and had fun splashing each other as they frolicked about, gossiping and giggling.

A long time went by and they slowly got dried off so the can get dressed as they put their robes on. As they began to get dressed they noticed the other hot springs still occupied and judging by the clothing they assumed the demon to be female. "Should one of us see if they are awake?" the cat demon questioned, her curiosity getting to her.

"They could be meditating." The coyote suggested.

"But if they drown I would feel horrible, they could be unconscious." They bunny replied her nervousness and worry making her jumpy.

"Fine I'm going to go check things out." The cat walked over and peered at the demon in question. "It's a female kitsune. I think I have seen her a few times but it looks like she is asleep." The cat studied her until she found her self stifling a yawn. "That's odd, I wasn't tired a few seconds ago." She mumbled as she yawned again and began to try and wake the sleeping female up.

The rest finished dressing themselves as they watched their friend attempt to wake the sleeping kitsune. Then after another yawn their friend lost her balance and fell into the pool. Alarmed they called out to her as the coyote dove in and dragged her out, finding her equally asleep just like the kitsune.

She then also felt a yawn consume her. "I"-yawn-"think its drugged over here. I'm feeling sleepy now too." She then walked back a few paces trying to suppress more yawns. By the time she reached them the bat demon had to support her weight as she tried to fight off the dark recesses of sleep fruitlessly.

The bunny demon left the room in a hurry trying to find help. She worriedly ran looking for someone that might be awake. She dipped around corners, searched the commons and library areas. Her mind working hard to remember where the leaders would be.

Yomi and Aki stood in a hallway outside of Youko's study talking when they could hear petite feet running hurriedly down different hallways. Hearing it coming closer they began walking towards the corner of a nearby hallways when a small form of a female crashed into them looking dazed. They both held her up until she got her bearings.

Feeling her self crash into two demons she looked up and felt them loosen their grip so she stepped back a pace and curtsied. Looking up she sent her pleading eyes up to them as she filled them with her worry. "I'm so sorry but please sirs hear me out. A kitsune female is asleep in the hot springs so my friend tried to wake her but then she fell asleep too and fell into the water so another of my friends jumped in to save her from drowning and after she got out she started yawning and is falling asleep too! Please help us!" She hurriedly rambled trying not to clash her words together.

Aki and Yomi shared a look and took off to the hot springs not paying attention to Youko or Kuronue as the bunny demon followed them back. Upon entering the spring Aki could smell something off about it and shared another look with Yomi, then heald their breath. Yomi quickly grabbed the cat demon while Aki grabbed a towel and pulled the kitsune out and wrapped a towel around her body as he looked down at Kagome's sleeping face.

He quickly appeared at the entrance of the springs taking a deep breath of air to hopefully dispel the sleepy side affects that might have gotten in him by other means. He noticed a bat demon supporting a coyote demon that looked to be drenched and losing the battle to stay awake. Assuming that she is the one to jump in after the cat demon fell in.

"That hot spring will be off limits until this is fixed. Gather your things and we will all leave to get them a room." He then walked into the hallway finding Youko and Kuronue looking at him expectantly. "Something is wrong with the hot springs. It has a sleepy affect on the occupants that get close enough to the one Kagome resided in."

He then walked off with Kagome, not noticing the small flash of jealousy in Youko's eyes. He led them to a big room near Kagome's and then took Kagome to her own after asking the females to take care of her. Him and Yomi accompanied Youko and Kuronue back at the hot springs finding them holding Kagome's belongings while they all narrowed their eyes at a pouch labeled that its for 'cleaning your body'. The sleepy fragrant came from that pouch.

Youko recognized it as something Kagome purchased when she was with him at the market a couple months ago. He searched his memory for the stall she bought it in as they dropped her stuff off and went to his study. The other three waited patiently, all noticing the look of concentration on Youko's face. Waiting patiently for a possible answer or solution.

"We will take the females under the sleeping spell to the market in the morning if they don't awaken. Otherwise they will remain here with you while I confront the demon that sold this to Kagome a couple months ago. He had better have a good reason for his mistakes." In agreement they all went about doing their own business.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

Youko sped back to t he market place in search of the vendor that held the bathing supplies. The scent of it still fresh on his mind he tried to use it to find his destination. It seems though that who ever that vendor was, they either did not sell it anymore or they travelled. Walking through there he looked at all the stands to find anything that might help the situation. He had thought at first he should bring the woman with but they were all out cold. If they came under attack the four males would have a hard time defending five unconscious females. He decided to go alone and drag the vendor to his home after he knocked him unconscious.

He came up empty and it puzzled him. Did the vendor not know of the sleepy side effect or did he have too hard of a time tracking them that he couldn't do what he planned. Deciding on the latter he turned home, already coming up with a plan to get the powder out of their system.

Meanwhile at the fortress, Yomi and the others kept tabs on the woman. They worked on cleansing the spring but knew it would be some time before they entirely got rid of the substance. If they could get Kagome awake again they figured she could purify it but if it is not demonic then that would be a problem and also why she did not know the danger in that powder.

"Doesn't lemon juice help clear the body of toxins?" Kuronue questioned.

"Yes, but it might not work fast enough. I think we should find another possibility and combine them." Aki suggested as his forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"Sweating." Yomi suggested. He had heard that sweating out an illness would help one recover faster.

"So lemon juice to help force it out and somehow making them sweat. We still have to keep them hydrated too. Should we take them back to the other portion of the spring or pile on the furs?" Kuronue looked at the other two as they tried to agree on the best method.

Youko arrived then empty handed. Usually it would be surprising but being the vendor had two whole months to make his escape, it wasn't very shocking. Plus they had no description or scent of the demon, just the powder. He looked at them expectantly.

"No change in either of them but we might have a way to wake them up faster. Lemon juice and sweating; either in the springs or in the room under the furs should get the sleeping powder out of them. We would have to change the bedding often but it might get them waking up within a few days." Aki threw out there; returning Youko's gaze to see if he had a better solution or disapproved of this one.

"I had similar thoughts and other methods. Yours sounds easiest, we shall try it first." Youko assigned them all tasks and they all dispersed to get it done besides Youko. He stopped in the room holding the women and went straight to Kagome, wanting to see her and gaze at her unconscious form. He felt guilty. Had he not been keeping his distance he might have discovered the powder before she used it. He was only relieved a little that it only seemed to be a sleeping potion, nothing more but he still did not want to let his guard up just in case there is more to this than it seems.

Heading out of the room he flexed his fists to keep his cool as he got busy helping the other males get what should cure the women. Eyes flashing a glowing red for a split second, he took off gathering the materials.

Another day passed and they were all feeling edgy as they seemed to make no progress with the woman. They washed and changed the bedding several times a day. They even had to help the women with not relieving their bowels and bladders in bed. After a whole day of this, they relocated the woman to the opposite side of the springs so it was easier to take care of them as they left to make another batch watered down lemon juice and clean all the bedding again. Youko also made broth to get another form of nourishment in them and went hunting to find nourishment for the rest of them.

The rest of his clan was put on watch, not allowed to party or anything while they had a crisis with the five unconscious women. Not daring to say no since they have had it quite easy usually, they all took up shifts and patrols to ensure nothing sneaked up on them. His men did feel quite curious as to the mystery evolving around the women but figured they would not hear more unless it was important.

All through the night they kept themselves busy and prepared themselves for using other methods to rouse the sleeping beauties. None understood just what was coming to play but they still stayed alert as they expected anything and everything.

Yomi was the one to break the silence. "Do you think we should send a few of the men to gather information? Go to a tavern and see if any others had similar experiences." The other three males perked up at the suggestion. Immediately, Youko, set out orders for some of his men to change into casual clothing and gather information, see if any rumor or problems similar to this could be found. At least they would know if it could be an isolated incident, maybe even an accident although he doubted that.

Eight of his men left going in different directions to locate any information. All of them heading to taverns as they were the best places to go to since lips were often loose under the influence of alcohol. Youko and the men finished cleaning up the bedding and laying out dried furs before they proceeded to return the women to the room they would be staying. They also setup their own bedding, staking out the four corners of the room to get their own rest as they guarded them.


End file.
